


Willow (As You Are)

by HermioneGrander



Series: Stay As You Are; I Will Come Back [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Accidental Grogu | Baby Yoda Acquisition, Angst, Boys Kissing, Brown Eyes, But aren't we all, Cobb gets it but is so scared himself to do much about it, Cobb is obsessed with Din's eyes, Credit in Notes, Din "Brown Eyes" Djarin, Din Djarin Needs a Hug, Din has had to suppress his emotions all his life cut him some slack, First Night, Fluff, I love that tag, Keldabe Kiss, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Sharing a Bed, They really are in love, Touch-Starved Din Djarin, Willow - Freeform, cobb is a second father to grogu and din loves it, emotionally stunted Din Djarin, inspired and heavily influenced by willow by taylor swift, inspired by a tumblr post, oh my GOD okay it's happening, they just can't say it out loud yet, too many tags, willow by taylor swift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28379916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HermioneGrander/pseuds/HermioneGrander
Summary: ~*~“Wait for the signal, and I'll meet you after dark,Show me the places where the others gave you scars.”~*~Cobb awoke to an empty bed, the shape of Din still visible in the shifted covers next to him~Din and Cobb find themselves watching the stars together after dark. In awe of each other, and at the cusp of a strengthening yet unspoken love, they talk about where they are, and where they could grow to be. Cue an emotionally stunted Din and an anxious Cobb. Part 2 of my Stay As You Are; I Will Come Back series, but it can be read separately. Just know there's an established romance between them at this point, and this is set 1/2 years after s2 but we're pretending Din got Grogu back dfhgjds
Relationships: Din Djarin/Cobb Vanth
Series: Stay As You Are; I Will Come Back [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2078445
Comments: 10
Kudos: 112





	Willow (As You Are)

**Author's Note:**

> This is an insert in my Hold Fast, the Suns Will Rise (Stay) fic. It can be read separately however. Set just after Din returns to Cobb in chapter 5, their first night together. Cobb marvels at how he can see Din’s face.  
> So instead of writing the epilogue to this that I promised and you asked for, I wrote this whilst listening to Willow by Taylor Swift for 3 hours on loop. Songs are the closest paths to my heart and soul, and thus the number one source of my creativity and inspiration. Also, again, my ADD is now medicated, and I've never been able to complete writing before that, so now that I can I'm taking advantage of that. I promise the epilogue WILL come, just be patient with me. I love you all so much. Thank you for your kind words on my HFTSWR fic, it means the world to me.  
> Inspired by @danslevy on tumblr who opened my eyes to Willow being a Dincobb song

_ ~*~ _

_ “Wait for the signal, and I'll meet you after dark, _

_ Show me the places where the others gave you scars.” _

~*~

  


Cobb woke with a start, sitting up on his elbows. He glanced to his left to see an empty  bed, the shape of Din still visible in the shifted covers. It was warm, too. Cobb wondered if he’d woken up due to the sudden disappearance of the man who’d fallen asleep holding him close. It was a nice thought. Din leaving was not, however.

Cobb sighed and got up, glancing over at the child’s –  _ Grogu _ , he reminded himself – pram. The kid slept peacefully.  _ Din hasn’t left for good,  _ he thought, reassured. __ Cobb smiled and left the room quietly. 

There was no sign of the man in his house, and Cobb’s worry began to return. He thought to look out the front window and was surprised by the sight. Din sat on the front step, leaning back against it on his hands, face turned towards the night sky and eyes wide open in wonder. Cobb was overwhelmed with a sharp sensation, tears strangely finding their way to his eyes. He inhaled deeply and moved to go outside.

The door slid open, but Din didn’t move. Cobb sat down next to him and watched the man’s face. Something he never thought he’d be able to do; let alone see Din in person again. Once Din had left, Cobb spent several occasions sitting on this same doorstep, reminiscing how he and Din would talk and watch the child play, or simply sit in companionable silence, viewing the suns set.

Finally, Din spoke.

“I was wondering when you’d join me,” he said, meeting Cobb’s gaze. “I felt bad leaving, you were sleeping so peacefully. But I had to get out here.”

Cobb nodded, “It’s alright. I’m just...” he laughed  humourlessly , “I’m just glad you’re still here. I was worried you’d left for good this time.”

Din just stared at him, but something in his eyes grew sad. Cobb once again felt choked up; just being able to see Din’s eyes was a miracle.

“I’m sorry,” Din said. Cobb knew he meant it. “I hadn’t meant to be away so long, and yet... I hadn’t meant to stay here as long as I did.” He glanced back up at the stars, then to Cobb once more. “I even considered never returning,” he added. “Had it not been for me and the kid being separated for so long, I’d never have let myself acknowledge any feelings of- any feelings.” 

He had caught himself from saying something. Cobb wanted to know what, but he didn’t ask.

Instead, he moved closer to Din, resting his head on the man’s shoulder.

“I’m glad you came back,” he said softly.

Din said nothing for a long time. Then he leaned against Cobb as well.

“Me too,” he whispered back.

Cobb smiled.

Then he sat up suddenly, drawing Din’s attention. As was Cobb’s intention, for he needed to see the man’s eyes again.

“The stars are in your eyes,” he said after a pause. “And I’m happy to see them.”

Din stared at him a moment, and then leaned in. Cobb met his lips with a small smile. How had they gotten here? Cobb was currently too enraptured with Din to think about it. He brought a hand up to Din’s cheek, pulling him closer. Din sighed against his lips and, bracing a hand against the steps, pushed back against Cobb. Cobb groaned and shifted so he had his arms around Din’s shoulders, as the other man’s hands found his waist. Cobb could get used to this. Cobb’s hand grazed the scar on Din’s shoulder, and he was reminded of the unlikely circumstances which resulted in Din’s extended stay all that time ago.

He pulled away slightly. Din frowned, but Cobb had already moved down to Din’s collar. He pressed gentle kisses to the scar which ran from Din’s collar bone down his left shoulder and ended at his bicep. As Cobb’s lips traced farther down, Din shivered. Cobb smiled. 

He really was a goner for this man.

“I wish this scar had never marred your skin,” Cobb said, “I wish you could’ve stayed here longer under more desirable circumstances.”

Din caught Cobb’s eyes again as Cobb sat up straighter. Din’s posture suggested he was tired, but his eyes were wide awake.

“I don’t,” he said. “I hated being separated from Grogu so long, but you took great care of him. I made it back, I stayed longer, and I healed. And,” he shifted even closer to Cobb, his lips just missing Cobb’s ear. “I loved when you took care of me, I loved feeling your hands on my skin, and hearing your voice so close.” 

He smirked, and Cobb rolled his eyes. 

“You mean to tell me I could’ve had you sooner?” Cobb asked, a small smile reaching his lips. 

Din smiled back, “I suppose so.”

Cobb grabbed Din’s hand. Din startled, but then squeezed his hand tighter. He leaned their foreheads together, his other hand meeting the back of Cobb’s neck and pulling him closer. 

“Why do I feel there’s some significance in this gesture?” Cobb asked quietly after a while.

“Because there is,” Din replied, “It is called a  Keldabe kiss, and it is a way my people are able to express love, helmeted or not.”

Cobb pulled back suddenly. Din’s eyes widened at the movement. 

“What?” he asked, “Did I say something wrong?”

Cobb felt a smile spread across his face, “Not at all,” he said in wonder. Din relaxed. “The opposite, in fact,” Cobb continued. He took a steadying breath. “You said-”

He paused at the sudden panic that had taken over Din’s eyes. Cobb swallowed. 

_ You said love, _ Cobb wanted to say. But he saw how terrified Din was, in that moment. He knew what he’d said. And Cobb wasn’t going to bring it up. He wasn’t going to risk Din deciding he hadn’t meant it. He’d just gotten the man back, and the fear in his gaze halted Cobb’s tongue. He couldn’t lose him  again.

“Never mind,” he said instead. He looked up at the stars himself. “It’s nice out here,” he said finally. “I missed doing this with you. Just sitting here, enjoying each other’s company.”

Din snorted – actually  _ snorted, _ Cobb felt his soul leave his body – and nudged Cobb’s shoulder. “Who said I  _ enjoyed  _ your company?” he teased.

Cobb smiled at him, “Well, you came back, didn’t you? Must mean something.”

Din’s smile fell, “I... I came back for a bounty. I...  _ Wanted  _ to come back – to you – eventually. Guess I just needed an extra motive.”

He wouldn’t meet Cobb’s eyes.

“Although,” he added, “I’m staying. For you... For now.”

He stared back up at Cobb, who smiled softly.

“Whatever the reason you came back, I’m just glad you did,” Cobb said. “And I’m glad you’re staying. For now. I’ll have you however I can.”

A small grin slowly crept over Din’s lips. He squeezed Cobb’s hands again, then raised his hand to his lips, pressing a tender kiss to Cobb’s knuckles. Cobb felt his stomach flip. When Din lowered his hand, Cobb attacked his lips, kissing him fiercely. Din huffed a laugh and kissed him back. When they finally pulled apart for air, Cobb put his arms around Din’s shoulders again, pulling him close. He pressed their foreheads together again, and Din sighed contentedly, his own hands resting loosely at Cobb’s hips. 

They stayed that way for as long as possible, but Din’s eyelids grew heavy and Cobb’s limbs uncomfortable. They reentered the house, making their way back to Cobb’s room. When they fell onto the bed together, Din resumed his position at Cobb’s back, his arms wrapping around Cobb’s abdomen and pulling him close. Cobb sighed, leaning back into Din’s warm, strong embrace. Din pressed a kiss to the back of Cobb’s neck and settled in. Cobb ran his fingers delicately over Din’s hand. The comfortable chill of the room soon pulled them both to sleep.

There would be many more mornings where Cobb would wake in Din’s arms. And they soon made a habit of late-night doorstep talks. Cobb would marvel at Din’s face, his brilliant eyes, his structured nose, his endearing mustache and stubble, the shape of his lips as he talked and the feel of them on his own. And Din would gaze in awe at Cobb when he thought the man couldn’t see, and quietly ache with a love unspoken. Such a love he’d soon know how to convey. But for now, they were content in each other's company once more.

**Author's Note:**

> So about the Keldabe kiss, don't let fics such as this one fool you. It was, in fact, initially a form of offensive combat in which the helmeted Mandalorian would headbutt an opponent (We see Jango do this to Obi Wan on Kamino in Attack of the Clones). It was called a "kov'nyn" first, from the words kovid and nynir, meaning "head" and "strike", and didn't inherit the slang name "Keldabe kiss" until later when it developed into a form of affection between Mandalorians. It did replace a standard kiss, but - and this is kinda funny - non-Mandalorians who observed it just figured it was a typical means of greeting among Mandalorians, thus the significance became diluted. However, I do believe the Watch would have enforced it as it was in their culture before, where it could be used in offensive combat, or as a signifier of affection. So yeah. Din knows something. What are the odds.  
> (Source: https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Keldabe_kiss)  
> I did in fact write and edit this at 3am. Whoops. Also have in fact been listening to Willow on loop for all 3 hours it took to write this. Also whoops. Though I do love this song.  
> Again, thank you all so much for your support so far. It really does keep me going with this.


End file.
